Wonder Bunny
by GreenPhoenix3
Summary: A movie and a costume party helps Judy and Nick realize how much they really mean to each other. Also, it's all the lasso's fault.


**A/N:** **I am working on my other stories but I saw Wonder Woman and this story wouldn't leave my head! I'm I the only one that saw the resemblance?**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Zootopia or Wonder Woman. But that would be an epic crossover.**

"That movie was AMAZING!" Judy yelled. Nick chuckled as Judy jumped forward, not taking any of the stairs. He was impressed. She turned to him, a determined look in her eye. She put her arm up as if she was holding a sword. "I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons. In the name of all that is good, your evil on this world shall come to an end." Nick's eyes widened slightly and he held in the urge to loosen his loose tie. Any mammal would have to admit that the lioness they picked to play Wonder Huntress was very attractive. But here with Judy looking at him like she was ready to take on an army, determination burning in her violet eyes, he was intimidated and aroused. Nick looked away and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think that's how that line goes, Carrots." Judy finally let down her Wonder Huntress facade and rolled her eyes. Nick let a out a relieved sigh, that went unnoticed.

"I'm pretty sure that was exactly how it went." She placed her hand on her hip, as she cocked her head to the side, an exasperated look he has seen many times as her partner for a year, and her friend for almost two years. Nick strolled next to her.

"And I disagree with you." Nick looked down at her when she huffed. "I guess we just have to watch it again. Even make a little deal." Nick smirked as he kept walking, Judy in step with him.

"I see what you're doing slick." Judy smirked back. "I'm not falling for another bet." Nick snickered as he remembered the last time they made a bet. She said she was a better shot than him. Well, after proving her wrong three times in a row, she paid for tonight's outing of his choosing. If he choose the movie she had been dying to see, it went unnoticed. "Plus, I still have to get home and get ready for Ben's costume party tomorrow night." Nick groaned.

"That's tomorrow! I totally forgot. Buffalo Butt has been slamming us with too much paperwork to even focus on anything else." Nick explained dramatically. Judy elbowed him, stopping his tirade.

"Maybe if you didn't wait till the last minute, you wouldn't be so slammed." Judy walked onto the subway haughtily. Nick shook his head following after her.

"Maybe if 'must handle boring paperwork'" Nick made air quotes and he saw Judy hold in a smile. "was in the job description, I would be more inclined to do it." Nick leaned on the bar next to him and crossed his arms. He stared at Judy smugly, observing her narrowing eyes. He knew she was trying to think of a good comeback. She didn't have to. The subway jerked and Nick fumbled forward. Judy caught him, holding him up by his shoulders with her outstretched arms. Their faces mere inches apart. Nick could feel heat enter his body as she gave him a smoldering stare with a smug smirk.

"Well it seems like even fate is tired of your snark, dumb fox." Somehow a small smile came on Nick's lips.

"Yet, here you are to catch me angel." Nick's eyes widened in shock as a blush lit Judy's face. Nick quickly pushed himself out of Judy's hold. She didn't fight, and looked away from him. Nick face palmed himself mentally. After watching Wonder Huntress, he couldn't help but compare himself and Judy to the main characters, Diana Pride and Steve Howler. Despite being a lioness and a wolf, the similarities were there. The guy was a harden liar, with a checkered past. The girl was a determined, naive, strong warrior intent on fixing the world. There was a connection at first sight, granted his and Judy's was on less than good terms. Still, it didn't take long for them to become partners and have a deep need for each other. Nick looked to Judy. She was fidgeting and a light blush still dusted her cheeks. Watching Steve Howler sacrifice himself for the war and for his Wonder Huntress, struck a chord with Nick. He didn't know if he would do something that drastic, but if it was for Judy, maybe. He would be fine saving her day, because she could save the world. She already saved his.

"Why did he do it?" Nick looked to see that Judy was gazing at the ground. Her grip on the pole tight. Nick stared at her in confusion. Judy glanced at him tentatively. "Steve. Why would he do something so reckless? He could have used a parachute. Or put the plane on autopilot. He should have let her done it!" Her hands fisted and he knew she was trying not to let her foot thump.

"He needed to." Nick shrugged and walked past Judy and off to the subway. He waited to see her stomp off and glare at him.

"No he didn't! She was more than capable to do it. She wouldn't have died!"Judy yelled, walking quickly. Nick couldn't help the smile that came onto his face. He was there when she cried about the Veld village, and saw her grip the armrest in anger as Ares talked about the worthlessness of regular mammals. But her blank stare as she watched Steve sacrifice himself scared him. Now he knew what the stare was for, she was just sad and angry. It was cute and made his heart beat. She kept talking about how Steve had so many other options and deserved better. They were close to her apartment and she finally turned around to face him. "You haven't even been listening have you?" Her foot was thumping and her eyes were glowing with irritation. Nick smirks and puts his hands in his pockets.

"If Steve let Diana take the plane, who would've fought Ares? Plus, Steve did it for Diana. Maybe he could have jumped out with the parachute, but the gas would've killed him. Either way, Steve knew a sacrifice was going to be made the moment he had the idea. At least it was him." Nick was shaken by Judy's heavy was no anger, but a sadness and something else. He looked away, not wanting her to see how she affected him.

"Don't leave." Nick whipped back to see that Judy had stepped closer to him. She grabbed one of his paws and held it in hers. "I saw you in him. I don't know if we ever have to make a decision like that, but please," Judy turned her violet eyes to him. He felt like her pleading eyes could see into his soul. "Don't leave my best friend and I can't lose you." A tidal wave of emotions instantly hit Nick. His heart soared at her confession of his importance to her. His heart also broke at being called a friend. Then confusion made him freeze, because why would his heart break? Then there was the odd enjoyment of her holding his hand. The sudden rampage of emotions made Nick uncomfortable. He slipped his paw out of Judy's, missing the softness of her fur, and stepped away from her.

"I know that I'm definitely more devilishly handsome than Steve Howler, but trust me Fluff, I ain't that much a hero." Judy opened her to protest, but Nick looked away from her. They were done with this topic. He heard Judy sigh, admitting defeat, this time. "So what's your costume for tomorrow?"

"I have this cool cowgirl outfit that I got from home! I just need to get a couple of things tomorrow morning. You?" Nick glanced at Judy. She wore an excited small and the tension left her shoulders and eyebrows. Nick relaxed, knowing they were okay.

"While you got the day off, I got paperwork. So I might just be my lovely self." He gestured to his lean frame dramatically. Judy scoffed.

"You know what, that might just win you the scariest costume award." Nick sent her a mock glare that she fought with a haughty smirk.

"Har-Har, cowgirl. I can't wait to see how you'll get cutest costume." Nick turned away from Judy as she stomped her foot.

"Stop calling me cute!" She yelled loudly. Nick chuckled and gave her a two fingered salute. He could picture her shaking her head as she went inside the building. He was almost to his apartment when he felt his phone vibrate. Nick went inside and took out his phone. He had a text from Judy. _I did have a great time tonight, despite me paying. Great pick! Make sure you wake up early. Night!_ Nick felt the smile form on his face and face palmed.

"You're jumping too soon Wilde." Nick sighed and slumped into his apartment. He knew he, liked Judy. They had been friends for almost two years, having outings like this at least once a week. And if he concentrated hard enough, he could smell her scent lingering on his sofa from the nights she had stayed over. But contrary to popular belief, they weren't dating. She loved her job, and he was getting the hang of being a good guy. The last thing they needed was a difficult interspecies relationship to jeopardize their strong friendship. Although, he knew being around the amazing bunny wasn't helping. His feelings were growing everyday. He just couldn't help himself. While she couldn't lose him, he craved her. Nick changed his clothes. As he was looking for pajamas, he found a fur coat, a turtleneck and a brown vest he had for special occasions. An idea for a costume came into his head and he set the clothing aside. He crashed into his mess of blankets. He blamed the stupid movie for the rush of emotions, and not the beautiful best friend he imagined waking up next to, and fell to sleep.

Nick looked up at the bar's flashing sign. Nick rubbed his face with a gloved hand. The smell of mechanic oil still lingered, despite the fact that he got the gloves as a present from Skye years ago. Nick looked down at his simple costume, with toy guns in his holster belt and figured that despite him obviously knowing where his costume was from, people would just think he was some hunter.

"Nick?" He turned to see a cloaked Judy approach him, a small smile on his face. Nick caught a gleam of a gold or bronze headpiece on her head, and noted her accented eyes, but he saw nothing else of her costume. "I thought you weren't dressing up." Nick would've dressed up as a clown, if it meant seeing her smile the way she was now. Instead he shrugged.

"Found some stuff lying around. Thought you were going to be a Cowgirl." Nick nodded to her hidden costume.

"This fit better." She said with a small smile. She was eyeing his costume with an amused look that hid a blush that Nick noticed. He simply nodded and opened the door for her.

"Shall we, Angel?" Judy gracefully walked in, Nick following after her. Then Judy took off her cloak. Before his very eyes, Officer Judy Hopps, had became the Wonder Huntress. Well, in this case the Wonder Bunny. The shiny red top with the gold trimming accented her chest, while the boots and skirt really showed off her legs. Nick could feel every mammal's eyes on her. Then a catcall was made. It was almost instinct that he picked up the cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Well, thanks for that boys, but that's enough of that." Nick made sure her costume was still showing, but she was more covered. Judy looked at him quizzically. "Let's find Ben to give him his gift." Nick offered. Judy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I'm so excited to show him my gift." Judy pulled out a card, holding it tightly as she shook. "I got him a $25 gift card to the donut shop, but it's signed by Gazelle!" She squealed. She was so caught up in excitement, she almost bumped into Wolfard and Rhinowitz. Nick grabbed her before she could and lead her away.

"Great gift, but let's try not to cause trouble on our way there Fluff." Nick smirked. "Hey guys." Nick nodded at the other two.

"Hey Nick and, Juudy!" Wolfard whistled Judy'sname. Nick's fur rose a bit but he kept the rest of him composed. "Maybe you should have been Wonder Huntress. That outfit looks great on you!"

"Thanks." Judy blushed and looked down. She began fidgeting with her cloak. Nick fisted his hands but kept smiling.

"He's right, Carrots." The other three looked at Nick. "You did knockout Rhinowitz's cousin under thirty seconds." He glanced at Wolfard sharply. To his satisfaction, Wolfard flinched. "And you outran a savage jaguar. That's pretty, wonderful." Nick smiled back at Judy. She was still blushing, but she stopped fidgeting with her cloak.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Nick bit back his cute comment.

"Yeah," Rhinowitz's deep voice drew Nick's focus from Judy. He was smirking as he glanced between him and Judy. "You even got your own Steve Howler, huh Nicky? Did you guys plan your outfits?" Rhinowitz smirked at Nick as Judy stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Nick realized what was going on and surveyed the area for a way out. He saw Ben in a toga and a wreath on his head.

"Nah, I'm just a hunter." Nick grimaced. He pulled Judy away. "But I finally see Ben so we better go." Nick said quickly as he turned away from the chuckling partners.

"Bye!" Judy yelled. Nick just dragged her along. "Nick," Nick froze at Judy's slow voice. That tone always meant he was in some type of trouble. "Are you dressed up as Steve Howler?" Nick still didn't turn to face her. He looked to the ground, searching for an answer. If he said yes, they would look like a couple, which he didn't mind, but they weren't ready for that. If he said no, well he didn't want to say no.

"JUDY! NICK!" Ben's boisterous call saved Nick from making a decision. He mentally sighed in relief as he looked up to see Ben walking towards them.

"Hey Spots. Nice birthday party." Nick commented lazily, trying not hint Judy at his dilemma.

"I know right! I'm so glad it worked out! Oh My G! Judy, your costume is perfect." Nick looked back to see Judy held her folded cloak in her arms, revealing the whole Wonder Huntress armor. Nick kept a gulp in as Judy sauntered next to him.

"Thanks Ben! I like yours too." She smiled at Ben, completely ignoring Nick. Then Ben began glancing at the both of them.

"Wait, a, sec. Are you two together?!" Nick cringed at Ben's excitable screech. He saw Judy hold her ears down. "I knew you guys were dating! And your outfits are totes perfect. Like I don't know any couple that is cuter than WonderTrev. I mean after that movie it was so obvious how perfect they were for each other. Just like you guys! Did you guys-"

"Clawhauser!" Nick and Judy called loudly. Both of their cheeks a bright red. Ben stopped talking and looked at them.

"Wait, you guys aren't dating?" Judy shook her head. "And you didn't plan these outfits?"

"Definitely not. Thanks to Buffalo Butt's paperwork" Nick muttered. Judy elbowed him hard. "Ow!" Nick exclaimed as he rub his now tender side.

"Soooo, you're costumes of two characters that resemble you two to a pratical T are unplanned, and you're still not dating?" Judy looked at Nick and he looked at her. There was a spark, a realization. They went on dates, teased and flirted with each other, good friends with each other's parents, and they were now staying at each other's places. Maybe they were a couple. Nick coughed and looked away. Judy faced Clawhauser.

"Here's your gift." Judy thrusted her gift to him. "You've got to open it now." Nick couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"You know, we can wait till he opens the others." Judy glared at Nick, a pout on her lips.

"But I want him to open my gift now. It's the best." She stated. Nick faced her, eyebrow raised.

"And how do you know that, sly bunny?" Judy faced him, hands on her hips.

"Because I know it is, dumb fox." Nick rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the gift from Judy's paw. "Hey!" Nick waved the envelope in front of her face.

"Well, you won't mind making a bet by trading gifts?" Nick smirked. Before he could blink, his wrist was lassoed to the rope in Judy's paws.

"Give that back to me. Or I will release the power of the lasso of Hestia upon you." Judy's command was held with her serious gaze. Nick rose an eyebrow again, but decided to play along.

"I cannot, Angel." Nick smirked once more. Judy mirrored his smirk.

"Then, Steve Howler, you leave me no choice." She pulled him to her, Nick fell to her with a yelp. He was staring at the ground panting. He slowly looked up to his Judy's smirk and predatory gaze. Nick's eyes widened. "The lasso compels-" Nick blamed it on the lasso. Yep, the reason he pulled her to his lips was definitely the lasso. She even said it compelled he was surprised when her soft paws came to his face, deepening the kiss. Judy tasted sweet and fiery. Her smell of lavender with a hint of blueberries was enhanced with the thick fragrance of arousal. Nick lifted Judy closer to him, wanting to drown in the scent. Judy helped and wrapped her strong, thick, perfect legs around him. She pulled him closer, ascertain her command. If it weren't the small reminder that they were in some type of public area, he would've let her. Instead he pulled away. For Nick it was pure bliss. A moment of wonder and awe. Although, he the deafening silence of all the other animals increased the awkward atmosphere. Despite her heavy haze, Judy quickly noticed their audience. She gently jumped off of Nick. He was already missing her warmth. Everyone was just staring at them in shock. He saw Judy was a bright cherry red all over, making him want to kiss her senseless again. But he knew she needed something else.

"I blame the lasso."


End file.
